Hooton 3 Car
Hooton 3 Car was a British punk/melodic hardcore band, formed in Sunderland in 1989. The band's members were Graham Williams (guitar, vocals), Chris Petty (guitar, vocals), Hywell Maggs (bass, vocals) and Jon Jesson (drums, vocals). Their original drummer was Stephen Emm, who left the band in 1992. (From Wikipedia.) Links to Peel The band's third session was recorded just after a week's touring in Japan. It included a song John regarded as his personal favourite of the band's output, Danny, which he suggested may have been recorded with him in mind, given his fanatical support of it on its release in 1995. (John sent a spare copy of the single to one lucky listener to BFBS, and his own turned up in John Peel's Record Box.) The band split up in 1998, and Peel read out on air a note attached to a copy of their final CD, ...By Means Of Maybe: This is the last thing that the band's going to do: it's come to the point for the amicable split, but we've really enjoyed it, especially doing the sessions for you, so thanks again for your support over the years, and thanks too to Alison for all her patience in dealing with us when booking or re-booking sessions." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/28_April_1998 Shortly afterwards, on 01 July 1998 (BFBS), John related his experiences at two gigs of theirs. One was in Salcombe with a TV crew, and the other their last ever at a studio facility in Hartlepool. In 2003, he also gave airtime to a retrospective double CD which claimed to contain their complete recordings, but omitted the sessions, which remain unreleased. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Three sessions, no known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1995-02-23. First broadcast: 18 March 1995. Repeated: 23 September 1995 *Strained / Sound Of The Day / Disclaimer-Lucky Day / Three Steps Back 2. Recorded: 1996-03-26. First broadcast: 28 April 1996. Repeated: 09 November 1996 *Hallways / Playdoh / Swim Feeder / Carpet Burn 3. Recorded: 1997-04-20. First broadcast: 13 May 1997. No repeats. *Not Recognised / What If / Oinnacle / Did You Ever Think / Danny Other Shows Played ;1994 *18 March 1994: 'Bleak (7" EP-Spot Daylight)' (Rumblestrip) *02 April 1994 (BBC World Service): 'Bleak (7" EP-Spot Daylight)' (Rumblestrip) *02 April 1994 (BFBS): 'Bleak (7" EP-Spot Daylight)' (Rumblestrip) *15 April 1994: 'Bleak (7" EP-Spot Daylight)' (Rumblestrip) ;1995 *13 January 1995: Danny (7") Rumblestrip RSTR 003 *21 January 1995: Danny (7") Rumblestrip RSTR 003 *21 January 1995 (BFBS): Danny (7") Rumblestrip RSTR 003 *10 March 1995: Danny (7") Rumblestrip RSTR 003 (JP: 'Hope they're being hounded by major labels bearing buckets of doubloons. They certainly should be anyway.') *17 March 1995: 'Box (Compilation CD-Out Of The Bunker)' (Last Day) *18 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Danny (7")' (Rumblestrip) *25 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Box (Compilation CD-Out Of The Bunker)' (Last Day) *14 April 1995: 'Sound Of The Day (Compilation LP-The Best Punk Rock Band In England, Son)' (Snuffy Smile) *22 April 1995: 'Danny (7")' (Rumblestrip) *14 July 1995: 'Danny (7")' (Rumblestrip) *22 July 1995 (BFBS): 'Danny (7")' (Rumblestrip) :(JP: 'I think that is such a great record, and I seem to be alone in thinking so.') *15 September 1995: 'Driver (7")' (Out of Step) ;1996 *13 April 1996: Drone (7") Out Of Step WOOS 10S *May 1996 (BBC World Service): Hallways (LP - Cramp Like A Fox) Out Of Step *11 May 1996 (BFBS): 'Hallways (CD-Cramp Like A Fox)' (Out Of Step) *08 June 1996: 'Slug (CD-Cramp Like A Fox)' (Out Of Step) ;1997 *11 January 1997 (BBC World Service): 'Things (7")' (Rumblestrip) *20 January 1997: Carpet Burn (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *25 January 1997: 'Things (CD-Cramp Like A Fox)' (Out Of Step) *20 February 1997: Things (CD - Cramp Like A Fox) Out Of Step *01 April 1997: unknown *16 April 1997: 'Oinnacle (P-Monkey Mayor)' (Rumblestrip) *05 May 1997: 'Not Recognised (7")' (Rugger Bugger) *26 June 1997: Carpet Burn (7") Damaged Goods ;1998 *28 April 1998: 'Reason For Becoming (CD-....By Means Of Maybe)' (Rumblestrip) *30 April 1998: 'Try Trying (CD-....By Means Of Maybe)' (Rumblestrip) *12 May 1998: Yucatan (LP - By Means Of Maybe) Rumblestrip RSTR 010 *June 1998 (FSK): Ginky (shared 7" with Screaming Fat Rat - Stay / Ginky) Snuffy Smile *10 June 1998: 'Ginky (EP-Ginky)' (Snuffy Smile) *18 June 1998: Time After Time (shared EP with Screaming Fat Rat) Snuffy Smile *01 July 1998 (BFBS): 'Time After Time (split EP with Screaming Fat Rat)' (Snuffy Smile) ;2003 *15 May 2003: 'Sound Of The Day (2xCD-The Complete Recordings 1994-1998)' (Crackle) *28 May 2003: 'Bleak (2xCD-The Complete Recordings 1994-1998)' (Crackle) *05 June 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Bleak (2xCD-The Complete Recordings 1994-1998)' (Crackle) ;Other *Peel's Classic Mistakes: 'Danny (7")' (Rumblestrip) External Links *Wikipedia *CD review *Damaged Goods *Discogs *This Is My Jam (1996 session) Category:Artists